Chased
by rosenymphadoraweasley
Summary: There's one thing very wrong with my life: my arrogant quidditch captain. James Potter, Al's older brother, is the bane of my existence and the reason I threaten to quit the quidditch team every week. Yes, you heard me, EVERY WEEK.
1. Chapter 1

James/OC

Cecilia Davies here. Celia for short, call me CC and you'll wish you'd just been simply Avada Kedavra'ed when I'm through with you. That's a promise. Anyways, to explain a little bit about me, I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm in my sixth year. I'm in Gryffindor House (GO LIONS!) and my best mates (and my dorm mates) are Dom and Rose Weasley, Addie Rayne, and Charlotte Wood. I'm also close with Damian Wood (Char's twin brother and a fellow Gryffie), Sam Goldstein (also in Gryffindor), Scorpius Malfoy, and Al Potter (who are both Slytherins). I have straight, dirty blonde hair and big hazel eyes. I've been a chaser on the Gryffindor team since second year. I've had a decent amount of boyfriends over the years. Sam and I even dated for a few weeks back in third year. We were each other's first kiss. Cue squeals and aww's. There's one thing very wrong with my life: my arrogant quidditch captain. James Potter, Al's older brother, is the bane of my existence and the reason I threaten to quit the quidditch team every week. Yes, you heard me, EVERY WEEK. There's always something Potter does that makes me so angry that I want to curse him into the next century. Then there's that absolutely infuriating smirk of his on top of everything else. Merlin, he makes me want to stuff my head in a bowl of undiluted Bubotuber pus. That would be less awful than having to deal with him.

"DAVIES!" Speak of the devil. I sighed and turned my broomstick towards him in the air.

"What, Potter?"

"You're twenty seconds late!" He said, checking his watch. "Stay after practice and do twenty laps around the pitch."

"Sam's not even here yet!" I exclaimed.

"Not my problem, Davies."

"Uhm, Potter, OF COURSE IT'S YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM! Sam's going to be later than I am."

"I don't want to hear your incessant whining over nothing." He smirked at me. Come on, one little curse, Celia, just to wipe that ruddy smirk off his face.

I sighed and mounted my broom. Sam ended up being ten minutes later and Potter did not say a word to him about staying behind after practice to do laps. I HATE HIM SO MUCH.

Dom and Sam waited for me after practice. My ranting to Dom started the second my feet touched the ground again. I didn't even care that Potter was still there.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SUCH AN ARROGANT TOERAG FOR A COUSIN? I mean Harry and Ginny are perfectly nice people and all and somehow he comes out as an arsehole. How does that work? I think that we need to make a stop at kitchens so I can cool down. Yes, great plan! Come Dominique, let us devour my rage for your cousin with one of those yummy chocolate éclairs. Or maybe a few. Ahh Sam! You may join us!"

Both Dom and Sam quirked an eyebrow at my ridiculous behaviour and just shook their heads and said nothing.

"Off to the kitchens we go!" I exclaimed, in a singsong voice, linking arms with my two friends.

After eating a few, okay many, chocolate éclairs (those things are so addicting!), the three of us headed back up to the Common Room. The Common Room is really one of my favourite places to be. It is a circular, cozy room with big, squashy armchairs, tables, and a constantly roaring fireplace. The entire room is decorated with scarlet tapestries of witches and wizards that hang on the walls.

Sam said the password "Bibblesnout!" to the Fat Lady and we stepped into the Common Room and headed to our favourite armchairs right in the front of the fire. Rose, Addie, Char, and Damian were already sitting in front of the fire, happily chatting away. The boys' other roommates, Andrew Finch-Fletchley, Bradley Smith, and Charles Belby, were a few metres away chatting up some fifth year girls who looked uncomfortable in their presence. I giggled slightly while watching them. Finch-Fletchley, Smith, and Belby were definitely not the type of boys girls (or guys for that matter) liked to be around. They thought they were the shit when actually nobody wanted to be around them. What's that Muggle slang word that Addie taught me? Oh yeah... LOL.

I glanced around and saw that in another part of the room, Potter, Fred Weasley, and Mark Towler had their heads together and looked like they were plotting something. Uh oh, that can never be good. I turned back to my friends and noticed Sam sitting a little closer to Addie then usual. Weird...

"Then Scorpius came up to me and was like 'get out of my way, Weasley' and I was like 'No' and he just kind of smirked at me and grabbed my arms. His face was so close to mine! I was dying, guys. Then he let go of me and just walked away. Just like that!"

Ahh, the Rose and Scorpius tales. The only time Rose ever sounds like that is when she talks about Scorpius. Scorp really has to get his act together and ask her to Hogsmeade already because it's so painstakingly obvious he likes her.

"Cool story, bro." Damien grinned.

"Oh, be quiet, Damien." Rose scolded.

"Yeah Damien, you have to at least pretend to be interested in Rose's Scorpius stories." Dom said.

All of us including Rose laughed at that.

BANG!

Oh Merlin.

Turns out Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest decided to use old WWW products to see if they still worked. It makes SO much sense to test them in the Common Room and, you know, not outdoors of one of their houses. I sighed and watched Rosie run over to them and start screaming at her two berks of cousins and their friend. She took her Prefect duties very seriously; there's no doubt about it that she'll get Head Girl next year. Once Rose's yelling had ceased and the trio had the decency to look abashed, I grabbed Rose's arm to drag her up to the dormitory so she doesn't start giving out to them again.

"Breathe, Rosie." I said once we reached the 6th year girls' dormitory. Rose lay back on her bed.

"I'm fine, Celia. They're just so irritating and stupid sometimes."

"I know, Rose, I know". I said, thinking of Potter specifically. I climbed onto her bed and waited for her to calm down. Addie, Char, and Dom entered the dorm a few minutes later.

"You okay, Rosie?" Addie asked.

"I'm better, thanks." Rose smiled.

"We have the most idiotic cousins, Rose, don't get stressed out about it." Dom said.

"Dom, you tell her that every time and she still gets so angry every time, so I reckon saying that doesn't help much" Char piped in.

"Shut it, Char." Dom responded.

Char grinned in response but said nothing more. We all got ready for bed, crawled into our individual four poster beds, and fell asleep.

We woke up the next morning and headed downstairs into the Common Room. The Common Room was filled with people heading down to breakfast in the Great Hall. I spotted Damien and Sam heading towards us.

"Hey girls." Sam said, with a short nod at Addie. Addie blushed slightly. Hmm... the girls and I need to have a talk with Miss Rayne ASAP. More like an intervention knowing us – Dom's probably going to go all bad cop on her like those old muggle shows that Addie got Dom hooked on.

"Hey boys." I said, cheerily. I was a definite morning person unlike my lovely friend Char, who grunted in response to Sam's greeting. The group of us walked down to the Great Hall and took our usual spots at the Gryffindor table.

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and reached over Sam to grab one of the many platters of scrambled eggs resulting in the eggs spilling onto Sam's lap.

"Oi! Watch it, Davies!" Sam yelled.

"Sorry, Goldstein." I replied, pulling out my wand to cast _Evanesco_ to clear away the eggs. "Happy?"

"Very." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"What's new?" Dom said, rolling her eyes as well. "You guys are forever bickering at breakfast. Rekindling old flames?"

We both pulled faces at that last statement.

"Mature." Damian smirked at the two of us.

"Stuff it, Wood." Sam retorted, throwing a piece of sausage at him.

"I'm worried about your maturity level, Sam." Addie said, shaking her head. Sam blushed slightly and replied, "I'm the most mature person ever, I've no idea what you're on about, Addie."

Addie just shook her head and continued eating. Okay, this is getting mental. I'm really serious about this intervention now. We finished up breakfast and Sam, Dom, Char, Rose, and I headed to Ancient Runes while Addie and Damien headed over to the Slytherin table to drag Al and Scorp to Divination. Why the four of them chose to stay in Divination, I'll never know. I couldn't wait to get out of that awful subject. I don't need to know about my future, I live my life in the moment. Aww yeah. On the other hand, I love Ancient Runes. It is my absolute favourite subject. I've got an O in it now, no big deal. Once I get out of Hogwarts, I want to train to be a curse breaker for Gringotts. The NEWTs you have to get to be able to train to be a curse breaker are DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and, of course, Ancient Runes. I'm also taking Care of Magical Creatures because I love learning about animals so much. I plopped down in my seat right at the front (okay, I'm kind of a teacher's pet when it comes to Ancient Runes, leave me alone). I opened up my Rune Dictionary and Spellman's Syllabary and took out my quill and ink to get ready for the lesson.

The lesson went really well like usual and soon we were heading out the door to go back up to Gryffindor Tower to get our Potions stuff (all of my friends had Potions together). Then we headed to Potions in the dungeons. My Potions partner was a Ravenclaw named Bridget Macmillan. She was quite pretty but did not draw a lot of attention to herself as she was quiet and studious. She was easy to work with although I wasn't really friends with her. Al was head over heels in love with her. The problem with that? She didn't have a clue who he was. Now, before you think she's daft, I'd just like to say that she does know the name 'Albus Potter' but can't put a name to a face since they've only started having classes together this year. I've mentioned him to her a bunch of times, subtly of course, but she's never picked up on it or cared much really. She tends to keep to herself. I can't imagine why Albus declares himself in love with a girl he doesn't even really know but I don't question it. It is Al, after all.

Today, we were learning how to make the Draught of Living Death. It was a really complicated potion but with Bridget as the best in potions (besides Rose) in our year, we managed to figure it out and do it correctly. The draught was as clear as water which is what the book said it should be. We handed it into Professor Patil and sat patiently at our seats until class ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius and Al headed to their common room in the dungeons while the rest of us headed up many of flights of stairs to our common room to drop off our things. I raced Damien down to lunch as usual. I plopped down into my seat at the Gryffindor table mere seconds before he did.

"Winner!" I shouted, raising my own arm up.

"You bleeding bint, you beat me again!" Damian cried.

"Tell me I'm the most ace person ever! Go on, go for it." I grinned. As well as having the tradition of racing each other to lunch, we also had the tradition of the loser telling the winner that he/she was the most ace person ever. Yeah, we're brill, don't get your knickers in a twist over it. Just then, my good mood at winning (for the third time in a row now) got ruined at seeing my captain's face in front of mine.

"All right, Davies?"

"Bugger off, Potter." I spat, glaring at him.

"Just wondering how you're doing." He grinned arrogantly, putting his hands in his pockets. "You have to be in a good mood since there's practice right after dinner and I don't want to have to deal with any of your little girly problems."

"I was in a great mood before I saw your face two ticks ago."

"Always such a charmer, aren't you Davies?"

"Always." I winked. My plan to throw him off worked. He stepped back, looking kind of stunned. Then, he shook his head and as he walking away, called back, "Practice at 8:30 sharp."

I wouldn't be showing up.

The rest of the day went pretty well and I only had a little homework to do after dinner so I decided to have a lie down.

_I was flying on my broomstick being chased an unusually fierce Common Welsh Green, soaring above unknown lands. Then, suddenly my broomstick was shaking uncontrollably and I could hear the wind screeching my name. _

"CECILIA!" I awoke with a start.

"What Dom? I was trying to take a kip!"

"We have Quidditch practice in 10 minutes! Get up, you muppet!"

"Correction, YOU have quidditch practice. I'm not going."

Dom rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're threatening to quit the team again."

"Nope. I AM quitting the team."

"Celiaaaa." Dom whined.

"You're going to be late for practice, Dominique!" I said, smirking at her.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when he gives out to you later!"

"Cheers, Dom."

She flipped her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and walked out the dormitory. I lay back on my bed, before deciding to go downstairs to find Rose, Addie, Char, and Damian in our spot near the fire.

"Hey guys. Budge up, Wood." I said, motioning to Damian to move over on the couch. I sat down, letting the warmth of the fire spread over my face. My friends were all staring at me as if they had never seen me before.

"What?" I asked.

"Why aren't you at Quidditch practice?" Addie said slowly.

"I'm not going." I replied simply.

"You're not serious this time, are you?" Char piped in.

I nodded. My friends gaped.

"I'll tell Potter officially after Quidditch practice is over but for right now, I'll sit and have a relaxing evening with my friends." I grinned.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"You'll change your mind in about two seconds. There's no way you'll stay off the Quidditch team."

"Watch me, Weasley."

"Make that a bet, Davies?"

"You're on. 10 galleons sound good?"

"Deal." Rose smirked.

She has nothing to smirk about. I refuse to rejoin the team and that is final.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian poked me in the side.

"Hey!" I cried, shoving him back. We were mature, no worries.

We sat around the fire and continued chatting. After a couple of hours, Addie, Rose, and Char decided to go up to the dorm and Damian headed to his. I decided to stay down here and enjoy the roaring fire in front of me. The Quidditch team came in a few minutes later, looking quite exhausted. Every member except for one headed up to their dorms. He came directly towards me and sat down right next to me.

"Where. Were. You." His face was contorted in a rage I had never seen before, no matter how many times I had made him angry.

"Sitting right here, having a lovely chat with my mates." I smiled pleasantly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I can see plenty of your mates sitting with you."

I scoffed.

"They went up to bed, you git."

His eyes were still flashing with anger.

"Why weren't you at practice?" He asked again.

"I'm done, Potter. Understood?"

"I'll give you one more chance, Davies. Yeah?"

"No. I'm done."

Potter looked conflicted.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll being holding tryouts for a new Chaser."

"Fine then."

"Okay."

"Okay." I rolled my eyes at this and lifted myself off the couch to head up to my dorm.

"Oh and Davies?" Potter called from behind me.

I turned around and faced him, "Yeah?"

"You're welcome to try out again." He smirked. My eyes turned to slits. As if he thinks I'm going to tryout. Bloody prick. I turned on my heel and headed up to bed to complain to my dorm mates.

The next morning, I walked down to breakfast with my dorm mates. Unfortunately, one of the first people I noticed was a boy with messy, dark hair. Not the best way to start my morning. I sat down in my spot and grabbed a roll, a spoonful of scrambled eggs, and some orange juice. My friends piled around me and started eating their breakfast as well.

"Wotcher, Celia." Damian said, ruffling my hair as he sat down beside me.

"Morn-morn-morning" I said, as a yawn escaped me.

Al and Scorpius walked up to our table.

"So I heard you quit the team, Celia." Scorpius said.

"Yeah, you heard right."

"Good then. Hear that, Al, the upcoming game is going to be an easy win."

"Oh fuck off, Malfoy." Sam hissed.

Scorpius smirked.

"Don't be rude, Scorp." Dom glared at him.

"Sorry cuz, it's just friendly rivalry. You know that."

"We'll be fine without Celia." Dom said sternly. "No offence or anything" she added, nodding to me.

I brushed it off.

"Not offended Dom. I want to see you guys do well without me."

"Sam, would you mind passing me the platter of bacon?" Addie asked.

"No problem Ads." He replied, handing it over to her.

I raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Char. Char was probably closest with Addie and had most likely figured out the underlying meaning behind Addie and Sam's exchanges before I had.

"Char, can I talk to you for a tick?"

"Yeah sure Celia." Char replied, smiling at me.

"SECRETS? I want in!" Dom looked between us.

"Sorry Dommie, we'll explain later."

"Fine." She pouted.

We walked away from the table just as Scorpius shoved his way in between Rose and Addie. I could already hear Rose and Scorp bickering over something.

"So Ads and Sam?" Char smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Apparently." I grinned back. "I'm thinking an intervention with each of them."

"And if that doesn't work the old 'lock them in a broom closet and let their raging hormones take charge'?" Char added.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"We're great friends." Char proclaimed.

"That we are, dear Char, that we are." I agreed, linking arms with her and heading back into the Great Hall.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, I AM SO DONE WITH YOU." Rose shrieked loudly, as we approached.

"Rose. Rosie. C'mon, just listen to me, yeah?"

"NO. I'M DONE. YOU'RE RUDE AND INSOLENT AND RIDICULOUS. I'M DONE."

She slapped Scorpius clear across the face and bolted out of the Great Hall.

"I'll go after her." Dom said, starting to get up.

"No, I'll go." Scorpius said fiercely. He got up and ran quickly in the direction she had gone.

"Scorp, mate..." Al called after him but it was no use.

"Well, all we can do now is wait." Damian said.

"Wait for what?" A deep, male voice came from behind me. Cringing, I slowly turned around to see my ex-Quidditch captain and his two best mates.

"For Rose and Scorpius to get together." Addie said simply.

"Rosie and Malfoy are getting together? YAY! I always thought they were so perfect together. Oh this is so great. They are going to be so cute. Like babies!"

Ladies and gentlemen, Freddie Weasley.

Potter shot his cousin a glare, "Well Uncle Ron's going to flip when he finds out and I don't quite fancy the idea either. I don't care if he's your best mate, Al, I don't like him and never will."

"Sorry to tell you this, bro, but number one if Uncle Ron doesn't approve then that's too bad for him because everyone else will and number two it's not up to you."

"James, sorry to disagree with you but your brother's right." Mark broke in.

"Fine, whatever." He scowled. "Anyways I came over here before heading out to tell the lot on the Quidditch team that we're going to have a quick Quidditch practice at lunch so grab something from the Great Hall if you're hungry and then come to the pitch. As well, I'm holding tryouts for a chaser tonight right after dinner and I expect the whole team to be there."

"Aye aye Captain!" Dom exclaimed.

"Oh and of course, ex-Chasers are welcome at tryouts as well." Potter smirked at me. I shot him a glare. He nodded to Freddie and Mark and they headed out of the Great Hall.


End file.
